


Why She Disappeared (Kaylor)

by fallfrovmgrace



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: Karlie dialed Taylor's number. Angry tears stained her cheekbones as she brought the phone close to her ear. She waited.And waited.And waited.And when she was sent to voicemail for the hundredth time, through strangled sobs, Karlie croaked, "I miss you. I miss you, and no one understands, and I just want you to come back, because I miss you. Please, please, come back."
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. july 14th.

_July 14, 2016_

**_The Internet starts a 'Taylor Swift is over party' amid Calvin Harris shade!_ **

_Perez Hilton, 7/13/16, 4:55 pm PST_

  
_Taylor Swift might want to stay away from Twitter for a little bit..._

_As you know, Calvin Harris went OFF on the 26-year-old singer in a rant not only addressing the This Is What You Came For drama, but also suggesting his ex is trying to "bury" him like she did Katy Perry. Oy vey._

_Well, if you've hopped on social media in the wake of all this, you've probably noticed Taylor's biggest shade-throwers have started a #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty —a fictional fiesta attended by all of T.Swift's rivals, former flames, and enemies alike._

_The top attendees? Katy Kat, Harry Styles, Nicki Minaj, Kanye West, Joe Jonas, the list goes on and on._

_Check out the juiciest reactions (below)!_

_majtague said: Y'all know Katy is first to arrive at the #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty_

_iitsjazmarie said: Providing some quality entertainment at the #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty_

_xxitsemm said: Best party EVER #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty_

_RIHANTI said: Bringing the coffin to the grave #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty_

_HerondGrays said: #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty is lit af. About time someone put that snake in place._

_And speaking of snakes..._

_The Blank Space singer's Instagram has been TAKEN OVER by green snake emojis in the comments! OH NO!_

_This is getting out of hand!!_

_What do U think of all this shade, Perezcious readers?! You don't certainly think the reign of Taylor Swift is over, do you?? SOUND OFF in the comments!_   
  
  
  
  


_**Taylor Swift Is Over Party: Twitter Users Celebrate Singer's Downfall** _

_The Hollywood Gossip, 7/13/16, 3:10 pm_

  
_As you may have heard, the never-ending soap opera that is Taylor Swift's life took another unexpected turn today when it was revealed that Swift and Calvin Harris fought over a song prior to their breakup._

_To be specific, the music mega-stars clashed over Harris' hit single "This is What You Came For", which we now know was secretly co-written by Swift._

_Harris slammed Swift in a Twitter rant that sparked the now-trending hashtag #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty._

_The tag has taught us two important things:_

_A lot of folks on Twitter really don't like Taylor Swift, and they've been holding onto some epic memes and sick burns for the day of her downfall._

_Obviously, their celebration is more than a bit premature (Taylor will probably never be "over" and she's certainly not today), but the party is still worth attending._

_Swift the snake?_

_Jadesybiscuit said on Twitter: All these butthurt swift fans "she still outsold ur favs" Hun that's not the point. Point is our favs aren't snakes. #TaylorSwiftIsOverParty_

_Hopefully, someone's directing Taylor to the nearest burnt unit._


	2. july 18th.

_July 18, 2016_

**_Kim Kardashian used Snapchat to prove Taylor Swift was lying about Kanye West's Famous_ **   
_TheVerge, 7/17/2016, 11:43 am_

  
_Kim Kardashian West hopped onto Snapchat to defend her husband Kanye West's honor tonight, posting a series of videos that prove Taylor Swift gave West permission to rap about her on infamous The Life of Pablo single "Famous." (The line in question: "For all my Southside niggas that know me best / I feel like me and Taylor might still have sex / I made that bitch famous.") Kardashian teased the reveal on Twitter earlier in the evening, and West's feud with Swift was the basis for one of the major plotlines on tonight's episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians._

_In the footage posted on Snapchat, West asks Swift for permission to use a version of the line over the phone from his studio. She gives her consent and thanks him for bringing the line to her before recording and releasing it. It's still unclear just how much Swift knew about the ultimate phrasing of the line, but it's obvious she agrees its sentiment is acceptable._

_[...]_

_When Kardashian appeared on the cover of GQ last month, she confirmed that Swift had approved the line and suggested that her conversation with West had been caught on camera, only to get blocked by Swift's legal team once they learned about its existence. It seems like the existence of a letter from Swift's attorney couldn't keep Kardashian silent forever, and now we're left to wait and see how Swift reacts to having the rug pulled out from under her. Between this and the Nils Sjoberg fiasco, she's had a pretty rough week._


	3. july 20th.

_July 20, 2016_

"Do you know why Taylor doesn't answer the phone? I tried to reach out but I'm always sent to voicemail."

Cara threw a grape in the air and caught it between her teeth. Her lips turned upwards in a victorious smile. When Karlie gave her an unimpressed look, the British model rolled her eyes and simply shrugged. "I don't know. It's been ages since we last hung out," when she succeeded in catching another grape, she thrusted her fist upwards as if she had won the lottery. "Why are you so worried anyway? She has that Loki guy that will take care of her," Cara smirked.

The taller model sighed and slouched her shoulders. "I just—I just think it's strange. That's all."

"You haven't talked to her for what— _four_ days? Damn, _girl_. You're more whipped than I thought."

"Shut up," Karlie pushed her away and her friend dramatically fell from the couch. "I said that it's just a crush. It's nothing."

Cara chewed her grapes and looked at her. "Sure," she said, not really believing the other model.

"She has a boyfriend."

"Who cares about that? You know what I think about her and Tom."

"Yes, I know," Karlie replied, chuckling. "But she still has a boyfriend. And so do I. It's—I'm just amazed by how she handles everything, that's all. It's not like I'm attracted to her or something. You know that I love Josh."

"So why are you repeating that as if to convince yourself?" Cara asked with a sweet grin.

"I'm not trying to convince myself. That's the truth."

The British model finished her grapes, then stood up to go retrieve some other fruit. "If that helps you sleep at night."

Karlie opened her mouth to get back at her friend, but then immediately closed it when no witty remarks are found in the tip of her tongue. While Cara was gone, the model took this as an opportunity to ring the singer once again.

" _Hello! This is Taylor. I'm sorry, but I'm not available right now. I'm probably with my cats or busy writing a song. Or both. Just leave a message, or try to call me later. Bye!"_

Karlie couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling on the pit of her stomach as she hung up and set down her phone. It's been four days since Taylor has suddenly become unreachable, and funnily enough, it coincided with the Twitter scandal. She had read a few articles on the Internet, but she knew better than to believe some petty teenagers that liked to spread hate rather than peace and love. Karlie had desperately wanted to hear Taylor's side of the story. She needed to know if this had affected her as much as it had affected Karlie, who had spent the rest of the day concerned for her best friend. It surely wasn't pleasant to wake up one day and discover that the whole world was now calling you a snake and a liar. And even without the singer's side of the story, Karlie knew that Taylor was neither of those things. She was loyal, sweet, and incredibly caring. How could the world fall for those barefaced lies?

"Hey, Kar!" Cara called from the kitchen. "You want an apple?"

The model swallowed the perturbed lump that blocked her throat and then yelled back, "Sure!"

For the rest of the day, she desperately tried not to think about Taylor.


End file.
